


A Different Kind of Thievery

by methlabs



Series: Government Sanctioned [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Short & Sweet, scott being dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs
Summary: Agent 14 steals Scott's lunch. Scott gets dramatic about it.





	A Different Kind of Thievery

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Morgan is my headcanon name for 14. If you really want to read it with your own, you'll find a useful extension at interactivefics.tumblr.com!

"Morgan, did you eat my panini?"

Agent 14 hummed, looking up from his phone questioningly after a brief silence passed. He wasn't prepared for the scowl that was plastered on Scott's face. The man was glaring at him from half inside the fridge. "Your what?"

" _My panini._ "

The agent hummed again thoughtfully, scrolling through his phone. "Remind me?"

Scott leaned back out of the fridge to somehow glare harder. "It's a schnitzel between two pieces of bread. Not that hard to recognise."

"Riiiiiiight,  _that_ panini. Yeah I had it for brunch."

Scott huffed, looking back and forth between the fridge and his boyfriend so exasperatedly that Morgan thought he might pull a neck muscle.

"Brunch?" Scott's frown softened into something unreadable and overall more frightening.

Morgan squirmed in his chair slightly, not daring to look up from his phone. "Yeah, brunch. Very astute of you, my dear."

There was a brief moment of silence when the agent braved a glance at his boyfriend. Scott was holding the bridge of his nose, looking like he was trying  _very_ hard to talk himself out of starting a fistfight over an Italian sandwich.

"Look, if it's any consolation, I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow. How's that sound?" Morgan offered, wanting to reconcile his apparently grave misdeed.

Scott finally looked at him again, narrowing his eyes briefly before his expression turned into a pout. "I saved that panini specifically for today."

Morgan opened his mouth to question, but decided against it. Instead, he beckoned Scott to over. Scott frowned again but walked over, albeit reluctantly.

Morgan pulled his boyfriend down into his lap with little effort. "I'm sorry I ate your special lunch," he mumbled, resting his chin on Scott's shoulder and mustering the most apologetic face physically possible. "I promise I'll never do it again. Knowingly."

He pulled away slowly to gauge his boyfriend's reaction. Scott regarded the agent for a moment before a smile crept its way onto his face, which Morgan quickly returned.

"No wonder your co-workers hate you. You probably steal their lunches straight from the fridge."

"That, and probably half a dozen accusations of criminal affiliation." Morgan chuckled and wrapped his arms fully around Scott, burying his face in his boyfriend's chest. "You're so dramatic, holy shit."

"You love it, you damn sucker." Scott ran his hands through Morgan's hair affectionately. He hummed contentedly.

"I do. I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to make a penis joke but decided against it, fool that i am


End file.
